Mother Superior
Mother Superior is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fourteenth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by Keegan Connor Tracy, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of the Blue Fairy. History For events occurring before the casting of the Dark Curse, see the Blue Fairy. During the Curse Mother Superior, during the Miners' Day festival, is supervising Astrid, who is given the responsibility of ordering twelve containers of helium. Instead, Astrid accidentally orders twelve dozen, which uses up all of the nuns' spare and rent money. Mother Superior tells Astrid to fix this mess, warns her about how Mr. Gold thinks of the nuns, and storms off in a huff, leaving Astrid distraught. She meets with August Booth to which Mr. Gold asks what he wanted from her. Mother Superior says he was giving her a confession, and that it was about finding his father who he has been in conflict with for some time now. This leads Mr. Gold into suspecting August is his long lost son, Baelfire. Mother Superior is in hospital when Henry apparently dies after consuming a piece of the poisoned apple in the form of an apple turnover. She rushes into the room after Emma's kiss wakens him, exclaiming that the curse has been broken. She then advises Regina to find a place to hide, calling her, "Your Majesty." After the Curse After Emma Swan breaks the Dark Curse, Mother Superior joins Mary Margaret and David Nolan and acknowledges her previous existence as the Blue Fairy when Henry calls her by her former name. When Henry requests that she do some magic, she responds by stating that although she can feel the magic released into the town by Mr. Gold, she cannot use it because magic works differently in Storybrooke. She also mentions there is no fairy dust and that she doesn't have her wand either. Mother Superior is part of the Crisis Center team, helping to organize and direct the people of Storybrooke as they seek out loved ones. David Nolan finds her to ask if there could be another enchanted tree like the one that sent Emma out of their world. Mother Superior states that such a thing was possible, but with no magic or fairy dust to guide them, finding one would be hopeless. She, along with the other residents of Storybrooke, learn that leaving the town will result in the loss of memories and is amongst those who attempt to leave the town when David urges them to stay, accepting memories of both their true and cursed selves. Mother Superior appears in the mines when Leroy and his fellow dwarves discover the diamonds in the mine. She tells David and Henry that this will yield fairy dust, and with the hat the two should be able to create a portal to bring Emma and Mary Margaret back to Storybrooke. She cautions David on keeping the hat safe, and later celebrates with the other townsfolk in Granny's after the diamonds are discovered. Mary Margaret, David, and Emma believe Regina to be guilty in the murder of Archie Hopper, so they devise a way to capture her that is similar to the way the Evil Queen has been captured in the Enchanted Forest. They intend to freeze her with fairy dust, but when Mother Superior throws the dust at Regina, instead of freezing, she catches the dust and tosses it aside. After Regina disappears in a cloud of smoke, Mother Superior is left with the group. She attends Archie's funeral and is comforted by Belle as Mary Margaret delivers a eulogy to the residents in Archie's memory. Mother Superior is approached by David and Mary Margaret after they discover that Mr. Gold's dagger is hidden in Storybrooke somewhere. Mother Superior tells them that she sensed strong dark magic in the town as well. She says she will do whatever she can to help them. Outside Mr. Gold's pawn shop, she tries to use her wand to break through Mr. Gold's protection spell, but has no success. Mary Margaret suggests using dark magic, but the idea appalls Mother Superior. Mary Margaret states that she kept her secret all these years, which confuses Mother Superior about what she is talking about. The conversation is interrupted by David getting a call from Emma. After a confrontation between Mary Margaret and Cora, Mary Margaret realizes it was Cora who posed as the Blue Fairy all those years ago, hence why Mother Superior had no knowledge of the events leading up to Eva's death. Trivia Appearances es:Madre superiora de:Mutter Oberin fr:Mère Supérieure it:Madre Superiora Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters